urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Clare
Cassandra Clare — Author Website Cassandra Clare | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Shadowhunter Chronicles About the Author Cassandra Clare Bio: "Cassandra Clare was born overseas and spent her early years traveling around the world with her family and several trunks of fantasy books. Cassandra worked for several years as an entertainment journalist for the Hollywood Reporter before turning her attention to fiction. She is the author of City of Bones, the first book in the Mortal Instruments trilogy and a New York Times bestseller. Cassandra lives with her fiance and their two cats in Massachusetts." ~ Goodreads | Cassandra Clare (Author of City of Bones) Genres: Young Adult Urban Fantasy Writing Style Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings * The Magisterium Series: 5 Books | Cassandra Clare — a YA series with Holly Black. * Shadowhunters: The Shadowhunter's Codex - Shadow Hunter World guide * The Infernal Devices: Manga (3 books) * The Bane Chronicles series: A Collection of Ten Short Stories centred around Magnus Bane. * Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy ~ eBooks — NEW Note: The Infernal Devices is complete at three volumes. There is also a planned sequel series to the Mortal Instruments taking place on the West Coast—writing will begin on this one first. There has been hints of a possible sequel series to the Infernal Devices involving the off-spring of this seires to fit afer this series and before Mortal Instruments. Also, Cassandra Clare and Holly Black are collaborating on a 5 book YA series called the The Magisterium Series. Awards Cover Artists Cliff Nielsen Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes *Cassandra Clare Quotes (Author of City of Bones) ~ Goodreads *Cassandra Clare - Wikiquote Notes & Tid-bits External References Books: * Cassandra Clare | The Shadowhunter Chronicles ~ Author * Cassandra Clare (Author of City of Bones) ~ Goodreads * Cassandra Clare ~ FF * Cassandra Clare - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Cassandra Clare Author Page ~ Shefari * Cassandra Clare author ~ FictFact * Cassandra Clare ~ LibraryThing Series Pages—Mortal Instruments: * Shadowhunters World :The Mortal Instruments :Home ~ Series Page *The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare ~ Goodreads * The Mortal Instruments - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * The Mortal Instruments Series ~ Shelfari * The Mortal Instruments | Series ~ LibraryThing * Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare ~ FictFact Series Pages—Infernal Devices: *Shadowhunters World :The Infernal Devices :Home ~ Author *The Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare ~ Goodreads Series Pages—Dark Artifices: *Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices ~ Author *The Dark Artifices series by Cassandra Clare ~ Goodreads Series Pages—Other: *The Bane Chronicles series by Cassandra Clare ~ Goodreads Summaries: *The Mortal Instruments | wicked scribes World, Characters, etc: *Mortal Instruments Character Guide | Wicked Scribes *The Shadowhunters' Wiki *List of The Mortal Instruments characters - Wikipedia *The Mortal Instruments Series ~ Shelfari *The Infernal Devices Series ~ Shelfari *The Mortal Instruments: Characters: The Shadowhunters Codex News: *Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Author: *Cassandra Clare | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Shadowhunter Chronicles *Cassandra Clare - Wikipedia *Cassandra Clare (Author of City of Bones) ~ Goodreads *‎Cassandra Clare ~ Wicked Scribes *(3) Cassandra Clare ~ FB Community, Fan Sites: *TMI Source | Your ultimate Shadowhunter source *Shadowhunters World *Fangirlish | The Mortal Instruments *Cassandra Clare's Blog *Cassandra Clare *Cassandra Clare (cassieclare) on Twitter *Cassandra Clare (cassieclare) on Twitter TV Show: * Shadowhunters TV – TMI Source * Gallery City of Bones (2007).jpg|1. City of Bones (2007—Mortal Instruments, The) by Cassandra Clare —art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-one-city-of-bones/ City of Lost Souls (2012).jpg|2. City of Ashes (2008—Mortal Instruments, The) by Cassandra Clare—art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-two-city-of-ashes/ 3. City of Glass (2009).jpg|3. City of Glass (2009—Mortal Instruments, The) by Cassandra Clare]—art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-three-city-of-glass/ 4. City of Fallen Angels (2011).jpg|4. City of Fallen Angels (2011—Mortal Instruments, The) by Cassandra Clare—art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-four-city-of-fallen-angels/ 5. City of Lost Souls (2012).jpg|5. City of Lost Souls (2012—Mortal Instruments, The) by Cassandra Clare—art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-five-city-of-lost-souls/ City of Heavenly Fire (The Mortal Instruments -6) by Cassandra Clare.jpg|6. City of Heavenly Fire (2014—Mortal Instruments, The) by Cassandra Clare—art: Artist: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-six-city-of-heavenly-fire/ Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices #1)-2010 .jpg|1. Clockwork Angel (2010—Infernal Devices, The) by Cassandra Clare—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-one-clockwork-angel/ Clockwork Prince (The Infernal Devices #2)-2011.jpg|2. Clockwork Prince (2011—Infernal Devices, The) by Cassandra Clare—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-two-clockwork-prince/ Clockwork Princess (The Infernal Devices #3)-2013.jpg|3. Clockwork Princess (2013—Infernal Devices, The) by Cassandra Clare—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-three-clockwork-princess/ Category:Authors